Digital printing technology accommodates printing variable data on flat sheet substrates. In packaging applications, digital printing processes are used to print images on packaging according to variable image data. For example, inkjet or xerographic printing systems are used to print on foldable cartons and labels. There is a desire, however, to print or mark information on packaging after the packaging is assembled and/or packed and/or applied to an object. For example, there is a desire to print on assembled or packed packages or labels at a point of sale. Related art digital printing options for packaging are limited and are typically costly or produce prints of low quality.